How Dare you!
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: When Scorpius make his return after three years, he finds, he has a son that he ran away from for all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everybody likes this story. **

**I'm not really sure what I want to do with it. I'm not sure if I want to keep writing or just make it a one-shot. So if anybody who's reading this wouldn't mind like sending me a message and tell me whether or not I should keep writing for this story. **

* * *

"How dare you!" I shouted "How dare you!" Is all I could say "How Dare you!" I started punching him in the chest. But it had no effect on him.

"Lily I'm sorry." He replied.

"How dare you come back! You think just because you come back and apologize I'll take you back! Well I won't!"

He looked down at his feat in shame.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes! You left. You knew and you left!" tears began falling from my eyes.

"Lily if you'd just give me a second chance."

"NO! You knew I was going through a lot and you knew I was pregnant and you left any anyway! I will never forgive you for that!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

"Lily." He whisper.

"No scorpius...Leave!" I said pointing to the door.

"Mummy." I turned around to see my three year old son, Orion.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, as did Scorpius.

"What is it baby?"

"I heard yelling." He yawned and pulled his teddy bear he was holding up into his arms in a bear hug.

Scorpius looked at him. Orion was a spiting image of Scorpius, Grey eyes and Platinum blonde hair. He looked at him, then back at me.

This was the first time Scorpius had ever seen Orion.

"Mummy who's that?" he said as he hid behind my legs.

"Orion, sweetheart..." I paused. I wasn't going to lie to him, whether he was three years old or not.

I looked at Scorpius. He had desperation in his eyes. It was almost like he was asking me to tell him it was his father.

"Orion sweetheart..." I took a deep breath. I knelt down and picked him up.

"His is your daddy."

"Hi Orion." Scorpius said. His tone was kind and gentle.

"Hi." Orion replied shyly.

"Who's this?" Scorpius said poking Orion's teddy bear.

"His name is Draco." Scorpius gave a loud chuckle. Orion jumped a bit in my arms. Scorpius's laugh had always been loud. That apparently hadn't changed.

"What's so funny?" Orion asked.

"My fathers name is Draco. Where did you come up with that name."

"Grandpa Harry tells me stories about when he was in school and a man named Draco is always in them." Scorpius looked at me.

"Oh really?" I gave a small smile.

"Alright Sweetheart. I think it's time you'd go back to bed."

"Alright mummy."

I walked back the way Orion had come in, but stopped in the doorway and turned back around to face Scorpius, who hadn't moved.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed closely behind.

We walked up the stairs and into his room. Scorpius looked around in awe. The color scheme was green and sliver.

Orion had a convertible bed that went from a crib, then to a regular bed. I kept the bars of the crib about a quarters way up.

I set Orion down in the bed and tucked him in. He'd thrown his teddy bear at the end of the bed.

"Here you go." Scorpius said as he handed Orion his bear.

"Thank you daddy." He said.

Scorpius had a look of amazement and shock on his face. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Scorpius did the same as I crossed the room to leave. I turned on the night light.

"Goodnight mummy."

"Goodnight baby." I closed the door. And walked back down the hall and into my room.

Scorpius followed me into my room.

"Why didn't you call me." He said as I came out of the my bathroom.

"Because after you left you completely disappeared. I talked to your parents, who hadn't seen you since the day before you left and I even had my father go to the ministry about it, The minister told him you'd gone on a work related trip and wouldn't be back for some time. And that even if he wanted to tell us where you went, he couldn't"

I walked over to my vanity mirror and took out my earrings and my necklace.

"I went to hell and back to try and find you. Not one call or letter."

"What are you talking about! I sent letters." I walked over to him.

"Well I didn't get one!" He fell silent. "What made you come back?"

"Well my parents told me that they'd seen you and Orion and they were sure that he was mine."

"Well what makes you think that I'll let you just come back and let you be apart of our lives?"

"Well I'm his father and I have just as much right as you do. And I already know for a fact that if you didn't want me to be apart of his life you wouldn't have let me go in when you were putting him to bed." I didn't know what to say.

"Lily, I'm sorry I left. Alright."

"Why did you leave?" I blurted out.

"When you told me you were pregnant. I was in shock and I didn't know what to do. But then when I got home I knew running away from it wasn't the answer. But then when I went to work the next day they told me that I had to go on a trip for work for a week. And I don't know what possessed me to do it but I asked if there were any longer assignments I could go on. So he gave me a year long trip then I was afraid of coming back and finding out that you'd found someone else so I asked for the assignment in America that I'd heard about, so I stayed there for two years. Then when I got a letter from my mum telling me they saw you with a little boy, who was a spitting image of me I knew that I had to come back. So I just got back a few days ago."

"Well you should have stayed because seeing you now, three years later hurts!"

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

"And why would you ever think I'd be with somebody else?"

"I don't know."

"When you left I felt like you left because you didn't love me anymore."

"No, Lily, no…Even if I wanted to I could never stop loving you." Tears started welling up in my eyes.

He reached out and pulled me into a hug. The tears began to fall an didn't stop. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight.

The truth was I was angry with him but I didn't want him to leave again. I've always loved him and I hadn't been with anyone else since he'd left. When he let go of me I held tight.

"Lily." I forced myself to let go.

When I looked up at him, he cupped my face with his hand then kissed me. It felt like he'd never left. I kissed him back, This is what I've wanted to do for 3 years and now that I got the chance, I wasn't gonna let it slip away.

Before I knew it we were on the bed. He was on top of me. I pulled his shirt up over his head. He ran his hands up my body and lifted my shirt off. He pulled off his belt and threw it to the floor. I un zipped my jeans, pulled them off ad threw them across the room. He squirmed out of his pants. He pressed his body against mine. I wanted him so badly.

**. . . **

When I woke up it took me a minute to realize what was going on. I felt great. Scorpius was laying next to me. He had his arms around me. My head was resting on his chest. Out hands intertwined.

"Mornin' Love." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

Then I remembered it all. It was like a dream come true. All the anger and depressing feelings were gone. Then I realized I was naked and wrapped up in the sheets.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes." he replied

"Did we?"

"Yeah," He had guilt in his voice

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He gave a weak smile, I just giggled.

"I missed hearing your laugh." I looked at him. That made me giggle even more.

"I've wanted to do that for three years." He said.

"Oh really." I said, teasing him.

"Not that…I've wanted to kiss you so badly for the past three years."

"Yeah I know."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I've wanted to kiss you for the past three years as well."

"Oh, I see."

"But, last night was great too." He turned bright red.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost eight." He replied.

"Well as much as I'd like to just stay here like this, I have to go get Orion ready for my parents house. There watching him for the weekend. So I can have a break."

"He didn't seem like much trouble last night."

"Yeah that's because he was half asleep. If you had to take care of him everyday you'd say other wise."

"He's a three year old, most three year olds have a lot of energy."

"Do three years olds know how to climb onto a washing machine

"No way, he knows how to do that?"

"Oh yes. Plus he's a trouble maker."

"Well he is my son." Scorpius said with a fake arrogant tone.

"He's your son alright. He looks like you, acts like you and is a big trouble maker just like you were in school."

"Like father like son." He gave a smile.

"Mummy!" I heard from outside the door.

"Now I really have to go."

"Orion, go back in your room, I'll be right out." I shouted

"Ok mummy."

I pulled one of the blankets off the bed to cover me. I started to collect my cloths and walked into the bathroom. I put my cloths in the laundry basket and pulled on my bathrobe. I went to my wardrobe. I got dressed.

"Do you want to help get him ready?" I said as I turned towards Scorpius who was still lying in the bed.

"No, I'll past. How about I go downstairs and make breakfast?"

"You can cook?" I said. "Oh hahaha you are so hilarious." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "I know." I quickly ran over kissed him on the cheek then went and got Orion dressed.

…

About a month passed. Scorpius and I were back together. He moved in and was bonding very well with Orion. I was starting to worry because I was three weeks last for my period.

I took the day off and went to a muggle drug store.

Orion was at Malfoy manor spending the day with Draco and Astoria.

I went home and went straight to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I buried my face in my hands. I was so nervous. How was I going to tell Scorpius.

"Lily?"

"Shit." I said to myself.

"Lily, you up here?"

"Lily? You home?" a minute late he walked in to se me with my face in my hands.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Hold on a second." I looked at the clock and walked into the bathroom. I finally came out.

"Lily what's going on? what's that in your hand?" I looked down at what I was holding and looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**thanks for reading :D**

**I will admit this right now, What inspired me to write that Orion starts fights and climbs onto the washing machine is my littel cousin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everybody likes this chapter**

* * *

Scorpius had been in shock. But this time when I told him he didn't leave.

I'd been almost two months since I told him. Tonight would be the a family dinner at the burrow and we were going to tell everybody.

James, Freddie, Albus, Louis, and Hugo were going to kill Scorpius. They knew he was back, and that we were back together. But they didn't know that I was pregnant.

Albus and Scorpius used to be best friends before he left. Now Al completely hates him. He saw how bad it hurt me when he left before so he completely hates him.

James and Freddie's goal is to make his life a living hell. They work at Weasley's wizard Wheezes, so that shouldn't be hard for them.

I'd bought Orion a Pygmy Puff a few weeks ago and he loves it he named it after his grandfather. Harry, the Pygmy Puff.

I've warned Scorpius not to take and or eat any candy that he is given to him by my brothers or cousins. And if he does, to make sure he watches them eat one first.

I still have the Extendable Ear that uncle George gave me. He told me it was one of the first and that Uncle Fred, Dad, Mum, uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and him used it to ease drop when they were in school.

After work Scorpius came straight home.

"I'll get Orion ready don't worry. You just go and get ready." I told him. He nodded then went upstairs.

I went into Orion's room where he was playing. "Orion. Time to get ready we're going to Nana Weasley's for Dinner."

"Is Daddy coming?"

"Yes."

"So lets clean up then get ready." He put all him toys away then we started to get dressed.

I put on his red polo shirt and jeans.

He pulled on his sneakers and then brushed his hair and teeth. He was getting so big. He was so independent. Sometimes he amazed me with how independent he was.

Five o'clock rolled around.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup." We went to the fire place.

"Now, Orion we're going to floo to Nana Weasley's…"

"Daddy, I've used the floo network with mummy before."

In my head I was thinking '_Ohhhh you just got owned by your three year old son!_' but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

He looked at me. I was trying not to laugh. Scorpius and I each took a hand full of floo powder.

Scorpius was holding Orion. I was still laughing.

"Burrow!" We both shouted as we threw the powder down. Before we knew it we were at the burrow.

"Hello all." I said as we stepped out of the fireplace.

"Lily, darling." Grandma said.

"Hi grandma." She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Scorpius put Orion down.

"Hi Nana Weasley." Orion said. Grandma looked down at Orion.

"Who's that? This big strong handsome boy standing in my kitchen?" She teased. "This can't be my Orion, My Orion isn't this big."

"Nana Weasley." Orion said with laughter in him voice.

Grandma picked Orion up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that my little lily-pad I hear?" Granddad Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Granddad." I said as I ran over to hug him.

"Scorpius is that you?" Grandma asked.

"In the flesh and blood." He replied.

"The last time I saw you, you were only fifteen. You've gotten so tall" Grandma walked over and hugged Scorpius.

"Good to see you son." Granddad said as he stuck out his hand. Scorpius extended his arm and shook granddad's hand.

"Is anybody else here?" I asked

"Bill, Fleur are here with Louis. Victoria, Teddy, are here with little Remus, Dominique. Charlie is here, Percy Audrey, Molly, and Lucy are here. Lysander couldn't make it but Lucy has the twins. Rose and Lorcan are here. So is Hugo. We're just waiting on Fred, Angelina, Roxanne, Freddie, your parents and brothers."

"Subtract one. I'm here." We all turned around to see Roxy walking into the kitchen.

"Hi grandma, he granddad. Hi Orion." She gave each of them a hug then walked over to me and Orion.

"Hi lils. So, scorpius, it's good to see you." She hugged him and whispered something in his ear.

When she walked out of the kitchen I looked at Scorpius.

"What did she whisper to you?" I whispered.

"That is I ever hurt you like that again, she'll make sure I'm on the other end of one of her Engorgio Skullus hex."

"Yeah, I'd take her advise."

"Why?"

"You've never been on the other end of one of her Engorgio Skullus hexes, have you?"

"No."

"You don't want to be on the other end of that hex especially from her." Scorpius nodded.

"Potter in the house!" I heard James shout from the other room.

"James!" I shouted then ran into the next room.

I ran right up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Lily." James said as he hugged me.

"Hi Lily." I looked up to see his wife Darcy and their son William.

"Hi Darcy, Hi William."

William was almost 14. He'd just finished his third year at Hogwarts. He made Ravenclaw. James and Darcy were so proud of him.

"Hey you're not the only Potter in the house." Albus said

"Al!" I ran right up to him and hugged him.

"Alice! How are you." I said to him wife. Alice was my best friend.

"His Ginny, Hi Ron." I said.

Ginny just finished her second year and Ron just finished his first. Ron made Gryffindor while Ginny made Ravenclaw.

Orion ran into the living room.

"Orion!" Ginny yelled. Ginny loved Orion. Whenever we needed a babysitter she'd insist.

Ron and William went off to find Remus and Sammy.

"Alright so now we're just waiting for Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione Uncle Fred, Aunt Angelina, Freddie, Mum, and Dad."

"Actually I'm right here." Freddie said as he popped out from behind James.

"And We're right behind him." Aunt Angelina said.

"Hi Uncle Fred. Hi Aunt Angelina." I gave both of them a hug.

"What your father doesn't get a hug?"

"Daddy!" I ran right into a hug.

"Hi flower." He said as he kissed me on the head.

"Where's my boy?"

"With Ginny. Hi mum." I said as I hugged her. Scorpius stood in the doorway.

**. . .**

Dominique, and Roxy pulled me upstairs into the room we used to share when we'd stay at the burrow.

"So what's the update?" Dom asked.

"On what?" I asked

"On you and Scorpius, Duh." Roxy replied.

"Oh well he's moved in and he's helping me with Orion."

"Well that's good." Dom said.

"Yeah. Things have gotten a lot better, and easier since he's been back."

"I bet." Roxy added.

"Um...Can you guys do my a favor?"

"Yeah." Dom replied. Roxy nodded.

"Can you make sure James, Hugo, Albus, Freddie, and Louis can't move from there chairs...I mean just like that can't get up."

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"You'll find out after dinner."

"Oh come on Lily!" please?" Roxy pleated.

"Fine but you have to promise not to ay anything."

"We promise." I motioned my hand for them to come closer than I started Whispering.

"I'm pregnant."

They went nuts.

"Calm down! You guy have to promise not to tell anybody until later."

"We promise lil." Dom said. The rest of them agreed and we just started chatting.

"Have you thought of any names?" Roxy asked.

"I was thinking for a boy, Naming him after my father's god father Sirius. And if it's a girl Narcissa."

"That's nice." Dom replied.

"For middle names I want to defiantly include possibly Regulus, or Fred for the boy and Dominique, and Roxanne for a girl."

"That would be so awesome!" Roxy said.

"Yeah I know."

"Dinner Time!" Grandma shouted.

We went down stairs Roxy and Dom Managed to cast the freezing spell fro the waist down. Nobody notice and I sat next to Scorpius.

As always grandma Weasley cooked a great dinner. After dinner was finished Grandma started to clear off the table.

"Um...I have something to say." I stood up and everybody looked at me. I started to get nervous. "Um...well as you know Orion is Scorpius's son...And I just wanted to tell everybody," I took a deep breath."that I pregnant."

"WHAT!" James shouted. He shot up out of his seat.

I looked at Dom and Roxy who stood up and tried to hold him back.

Albus, Louis, Hugo and Freddie couldn't move so I don't know how James got out of it.

"Lily, that's great." Grandma said then came over to hug me and Scorpius.

Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Audrey, and Aunt Fleur all got up and hugged me. Then my Uncle s did then most of my cousins. Almost everybody had congratulated Scorpius and I. Mum gave us a hug.

We all cleared out to the room and went back to doing what we had been doing before. Scorpius and I cleared out.

After a few minutes I noticed that my dad wasn't anywhere to be found. I walked back into the kitchen. He was still sitting at the table.

"Daddy?" He didn't say anything. I walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"Daddy, are you ok." He looked at me.

"I don't know why but I wasn't in shock when you told me you were pregnant with Orion but I'm shocked now."

"Does that mean your not happy?"

"I'm happy for you, I just fell a bit shaky." I hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you flower."

He stood up and walked out. Into the next room with everybody else.

**. . . **

"That could have gone better." Scorpius said as he sat down on the bed.

"At least my brothers didn't try and kill you." I replied

"Yeah but Al smacked me in the head." Scorpius said

"Well he'll warm up to you sooner or later."

"Or never." I walked back across the room and laid down on the bed.

"Well that doesn't really matter now does it. After all Albus isn't the one who's having your child."

"Yeah I know." He said with a weak smile on his face.

"Well it's late, I'm going to bed.." I said.

"Yeah, I think I'll call it a night too." He replied. Scorpius Stood up pulled off his shirt and pants and threw them in the laundry basket.

I just watched him. He turned around and caught me starring.

"You like what you see Potter?" he teased.

"Could be better." I replied.

"Whatever." He smirked then climbed into bed.

I remember the day we both made those same comments. Albus almost killed him for talking to me like that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"ALBUS!" I was going to kill him when I got my wand back. He'd taken my wand as a joke again.

"Albus you git! Give me my wand back" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and down the hall.

I ran to the last door on the left and kicked it open.

"You git give me my..." I stopped mid-sentence because it wasn't Albus in the room...It was his best mate Scorpius Malfoy.

He'd pulled his shirt off. I could just see him abs. He had a beaters body just like Albus.

I hadn't realized I'd been starring.

"Like what you see Potter?" I snapped myself out of it and looked up at him he had that smirk on his face.

"Could be better." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Whatever."

"Scorpius!" He turned to see Albus push his way past me and into his room.

"Don't talk to my little sister that way!"

"She's the one that walked in on me changing." Al turned towards me.

"Lily!" "I came down here to get my wand back because you're a git!"

"I don't have your wand! Now get out!"

"GIT!" I shouted them left.

I ran into the kitchen.

"Mum, have you seen my wand?"

"No Lily, did you try asking Albus?"

"Yes and he doesn't have it."

"Ask James."

"Alright." I ran up the stairs

"JAMES! YOU GIT WHERE'S MY WAND!"

"HOW IN BLOODY HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" He shout back from down the hall.

"Dad!"

"Yes Lily?" I heard his say from his room

"Have you seen my wand it's gone missing and I can't find it." I said as I walking into his and mum's room

"No I haven't." James walked into The room

"Lily, Try the Accio spell."

"Oh I would only I don't have my wand."

"Alright then I'll do it." We walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"_Accio wand_!"

I looked around the saw Albus's door fly open. My wand flew out of the room and right into James's hand. He handed it to me.

"You git I know you had my wand!" I shouted as I ran into his room.

I walked towards him and pointed my wand at him "_Mucus Ad Nauseam_!" A yellow sparkle flew from the tip of my wand and hit him right in the face. His nose started running like crazy.

"MUM! LILY USED THE BAT -BOGEY HEX ON ME!" He shouted.

"HE TOOK MY WAND!"

Mum ran into the room and saw Albus's nose. Albus ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He was keeled over the toilet.

"Harry!" Mum yelled.

"What is it?"

"Your Daughter used the bat-bogey hex on Albus." Dad came down the stairs and straight into the bathroom.

"Well Ginny, she inherited you skilled with hexes, because that bat-bogey hex is almost as good as yours was and still is."

* * *

**Hope everybody liked this chapter I had fun writing it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope that everybody likes this chapter :D**

* * *

I sat one the coach watching some muggle TV show. Orion was sitting on the floor playing with my niece Ginny. I'd made it five months though my pregnancy. I was waiting for Scorpius to get home because I had a doctors appointment. Today we would find out if the baby was a boy or girl. I was hoping for a girl. But a boy would be good too.

"Lily, you ready to go?" I heard Scorpius say as he walked into the door.

"Yeah." I tried to get up but had a small problem.

"Let my help you aunt Lily." Ginny Helped me up off the coach.

"Thank you Ginny." She smiled and walked to the door with me.

"We'll be home in two hours. Thanks again."

"It's no problem."

**. . .**

"So have you thought of any names?" Scorpius asked.

"Well if it's a girl, I was thinking Narcissa after your grandmother. And if it's a boy I was thinking Sirius, after my father's godfather." Lily replied.

"Did you have any names in mind, Scorpius?"

"Um...actually yes. I was thinking for a boy maybe Castor after the star, or Eridan after the constellation Eridanus." "And for a girl?"

"Um, well, what you were thinking Narcissa or possibly Bellatrix." Lily looked at him.

"No."

"What?"

"No, The name Bellatrix is out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not naming my child after a woman who killed my father's godfather! That's why not!"

"Well it's not just your child it's also mine, and I have every right!"

"Are you gonna carry the baby for 9 months? Are you going to go through labor and suffer the pain?" Scorpius didn't reply.

"I thought so. And now that I think of it...all the pain I'm going to have to deal with will be your fault! So don't you dare tell me that you have every right to name the baby whatever you please...We are not naming the baby Bellatrix if it's a girl End of discussion!" I yelled

**. . .**

Scorpius and I sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes.

"Lily Potter." The nurse said. I stood up and walked towards the door.

I turned around and looked at scorpius who hadn't moved.

"Well are you coming or not?" I teased.

"Can I." He asked.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked. He nodded.

"Then yes you can come." He stood up and followed us. The nurse did the routine check up. St. Mungo's was the only doctors office that I would go to.

"Well Mrs. Potter, you and the baby seem to be healthy." The healer, Dr. May, said.

"That's great." I said

"Now, let's find out if it's boy or a girl." The doctor sat on a chair next to the examination table I was sitting on and took out his wand. He mumbled something then moved it over my stomach. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Finally the doctors stood up. "Congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh...my last name isn't Potter it's Malfoy." Scorpius said.

"Oh you're not married?"

"No." I replied. The doctor looked back and forth at scorpius and I.

Then a look of disgust came across his face.

"What is that look for?" I snapped.

He looked at me. "How old are you two?"

"I'm 28 and she's 26." Scorpius replied.

"So you're having children at this age and you are not married?"

"Why is that any of your business doctor. As long as you're getting paid why is that you concern." I hissed.

After this appointment I'd be requesting a different Doctor. He just looked at me and stayed quiet.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know the gender of my baby." I said.

"You're right Ms. Potter, I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me. But anyway. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Scorpius's face relaxed and a grin spread across his face.

"So, now we only have to worry about boys names." Scorpius said playfully. We finished up.

"I don't like that doctor." I whispered as we walked down the hall.

"You're not the only one." He whispered back. I made an appointment for next month them we went home.

As soon as we walked through the door Ginny greeted us.

"So boy or girl?" She asked eagerly.

Scorpius and I just smiled.

"Boy."

Ginny went nuts. After she calmed down I paid her for watching Orion and Scorpius used the floo network and brought her home.

When he got back he walked into the kitchen with a black eye.

"Oh my god! Scorpius what happened?" I shrieked when I saw him.

"James was over at your brother Albus's house. He said that this was what I should have gotten at dinner the night we told everybody you were pregnant." Ibecame filled with rage.

"Here." I gave him a bag of ice then ran up into my room.

I was sending him a howler. I sent it off and then ran downstairs. I ran towards the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"To give my brother a black eye!" I hissed.

I threw the floo powder down and before I knew it I was at Albus's house.

"WHERE IS HE!" I shouted. Alice came running it.

"Lily, what's wrong." Alice asked in a panic from hearing me yell.

"Scorpius just came and brought Ginny back home after watching Orion and when Scorpius came back he had a black eye and said James was here, and punched him. And Albus didn't do a damn thing to stop it."

"_JAME SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH SCORPIUS_!" I heard from the next room over. I ran into the room and saw James and Albus with a look of horror on there faces.

"_You are the biggest git I've ever seen! And Albus Serverus potter how dare you allow him to punch Scorpius."_

When the howler ripped itself up James looked up and saw me.

"How Dare you!" I said. "How Dare you think that you can punch him and get away with it. I don't care if you don't like him, he is the father of my son and the father of my unborn son!"

"Oh Lily congratulations!" Alice cut in.

"Alice."

"yeah?"

"Not a good time."

"Sorry."

"What give you the right to punch him?"

"Lily, don't you see, he's only going to hurt you again." James said. "He's just going to leave you like he did last time."

"Last time, he left as soon as I told him I was pregnant. This time when I told him I was pregnant he didn't leave. Actually I'm five months in to the pregnancy and he hasn't given one thought to leaving me again." I shouted.

"Lily, don't you see! He's still the same cold hearted git he was before, nothing's changed." Albus added.

Without giving it a second thought I smacked Albus across the face.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

"Albus Serverus Potter. He was your best mate!"

"Key word there, 'Was.' As in not anymore. Damn, lily could you have hit me any harder." He said as he cupped his cheek.

"Yes, I could have. And James last time I gave no warning. He left on a work related trip."

"For two years? Lily, I'm sorry but you are so stupid to really believe he's going to stick around to support two kids?"

I didn't reply for a minute.

"James, unless youhave something nice to say about Scorpius, just stop talking! Scorpius loves me. If he didn't I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have Orion. So you hold your tongue!"

"Lily! Don't you see what he's doing to you. He making us seem like the bad guy! He's turning you against us! We're trying to make you see that what we're saying we are only saying to do what's best for you"

Instead of smacking James I punched him right in the face.

"James, don't you ever tell me that you are insulting Scorpius, the father of my children again! You think you're doing what's best for me, when you're only doing what's best for yourself."

Without another word I walked back into the kitchen and went home.

**. . .**

"What happened?" Scorpius asked as soon as I got home.

"I don't want to talk about it." I walked right past him, up the stairs and into our room.

I walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and put my hands on the counter around the sink. I held myself up with my arms. I starred down at the sink.

"Lily?" I heard Scorpius say

"What!" I replied.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Lily, I know you're lying." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I turned around and walked toward him. I walked right into him.

He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest.

"They hate you!" I said.

"I know." I let the tears out.

"I wish they wouldn't. It hurts to know that two of the best people in my life hate the most important person in my life. They treat me like I'm a child. Saying they think they know what's best for me, and they want what's best for me. But they don't because if they really did they'd know that I already have what's the best thing for me."

"I know." He put his one hand on the back of my head. He kissed my head and hugged me tighter.

"Lily, you know that they love you and you know that they're very protective."

"Yes, but I didn't know that they were childish enough to punch you!"

"Lily, I'd take as many punches as it would take for you. I've had worse injuries. Don't you remember, I was on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Yeah."

"I don't care if they hate me. No matter what they do, they could never make me leave you. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." I pulled away from his chest.

"I love you too."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against.

* * *

**So it's a boy :D**

**thanks for reading XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so this chapter is just from a ****narrative POV. I just really wanted to write Draco telling off for saying something about scorpius and lily. **

**hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

* * *

Dr. May walked into his office and sat down..

"May! A bunch of us our going to go to lunch, you coming?" Another healer asked.

"Yeah."

**. . .**

When they got there they sat down. "This is my friend Draco, He's an Auror."

"Nice to meet you Draco." Dr. May such out his hand. Draco shook it then they sat down and ordered lunch.

"Today I had an appointment with this couple. They came in only for me to find out that they weren't married. I was disgusted. You'd think the kid could keep it in his pants." Dr. May asked.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, by I myself prefer that people marry before having kids." one of the otehr healers said.

"Where they a pair of nutters?"

"Yeah." Dr. May laughed

"What were their names?"

"Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

Nobody said anything Dr. May laughed a bit. The others just looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How Dare You!" Draco shouted.

"What?"

"How Dare You talk about my son that way!"

"What?"

"The kid that needs to 'keep it in his pants' is my son! If I even hear you insult my family again, you'll regret the day you were born!" Draco stood up and stormed out.

"Why didn't anybody stop me!"

"Well we had no idea you were talking about Malfoy's son."

"I was sure you of all people knew who the Malfoy's and Potter's were." one of the men replied.

"No."

"Well it's just possibly you cost yourself a job."

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Malfoy is friends with everybody at St. Mugo's, he donates a rather large amount of his money to St. Mungo's. The only thing he has to do is go straight to the head healer and your out of a job. Malfoy is very intimidating when he wants to be. So If I were you, I'd go and apologize to him before any of that happens."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank _marizactz, Magenta Stone, FiFitheGreat_, and _Becca loves monkeys_ (awesome screen name by the way) for following my story.**

**I'd also like to thank SnowflakeBeautiful for reveiwing my story. **

**Thanks Everybody :D I hope you all like this chapter **

* * *

"Lily, I'm home." Scorpius said from the kitchen. "Lily?"

"In here." I said from the other room. He walked into the living room.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Busy." He replied.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me. I had a jar of peanut butter in my head.

"Eating peanut butter." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some peanut butter." Scorpius just laughed alittle bit.

"So where's Orion?" He asked.

"Taking his nap."

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Well I'm waking him up."

"Why?"

"Because it's to quiet." He said as he walked up the stairs.

When he came back down me was carrying Orion who like always had Draco, his teddy bear. He sat down next to me an waited for Orion to wake up.

"Mummy." Orion said as he crawled away from Scorpius and to me.

"Hi sweetheart." He curled up and closed his eye.

"Orion, baby, don't go back to sleep." He didn't reply.

I shook his shoulder and he woke up.

"You've slept long enough." I said.

"I know a way to wake him up." Scorpius added

"How."

"Yeah how, daddy?" Orion said.

Scorpius started tickling Orion. Orion started to shriek and shout and laugh.

"Daddy stop!" he said as he laughed and squirmed.

"Are you awake yet?" Scorpius asked

"Yes!" Orion yelled

"Alright then." Scorpius stopped.

"So Orion, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?"

We'd gone to the doctors almost a week ago and it hadn't occurred to us to tell Orion that he was going to have a little brother.

"A baby brother." He replied.

"Why?"

"So I'll have someone to play with."

"If you had alittle sister you'd still have someone to play with."

"Yeah but boys are better." Scorpius just laughed.

"Well Orion, mummy's having a baby boy, you're going to have a little brother." Orion smiled and started jumping.

* * *

**thank you for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter originally wasn't in the write format. I didn't realize that it wasn't in the correct format.**

* * *

"Thanks for watching Orion for me Alice." I said

"Oh it's no problem." she replied

"I just need time to pack for the hospital. And I needed to talk to Scorpius."

I was now 9 months pregnant and in a few days I'd be checking into St. Mungo's.

"Oh, you know It really isn't a problem, Ginny and Ron love having him around."

"Thanks again Alice"

**. . . **

When I got home Scorpius was sitting on the coach waiting for me. I walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"So..." Scorpius looked down and placed his hand on my stomach. "Scorpius, I want you to be in the Delivery room when the baby comes." I blurred out.

His eye shot up and looked straight into mine. Even though we'd gotten back together things were still kind of awkward about this stuff.

It didn't really seem like we were in a relationship at all. More like we were two friends who got drunk one night and then had a kid and were trying to raise the children while remaining friend.

I didn't know what kind of relationship we had anymore. I mean we hadn't shown any romantic emotion towards each other for about nine months.

"Really?" He asked.

"You are the father, correct?" He nodded.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Um...actually, no."

"What is it?"

"Every since the night you came back, I feel like we've grown distant." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Lily, I just don't want to hurt you again. I've been keeping my distance so there was no way that I could hurt you."

"But by keeping your distance you are hurting me." He looked at me.

"Lily, I just...I mean...I don't want to..." He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's alright." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So you really want me in the room?"

"Of course, you weren't there when Orion was born and I am most certainly not going to tell you that you can't be there when he's born." I replied.

"We really need to decide on a name." Scorpius said.

"Well I was thinking Sirius Regulus Fredrick Malfoy." I said quietly.

"I like that, little Sirius." He smiled and put his arm around me. After a few minutes of silence I finally stood up.

"Well I need to got get ready."

"For what?"

"I need to pack some cloths for the hospital, and I also need to bring some baby cloths."

**. . .**

"Good morning how may I help you." The woman at the desk asked.

"My name is Lily Potter, I'm hear to check in."

The woman looked through a pile of papers. She pulled out a few sheets then looked up at me.

"Ms. Potter, please follow me."

The woman directed me into one of the rooms then gave me a set of pajama's that all patients are required to wear. The room was very nice. It was only meant for one person to be staying.

There was a coach to the left against the wall below the window. The nurses were constantly checking up on me.

Scorpius had gone to see his parents.

My mum had dropped me off and was suppose to be back in a hour. She'd be in the delivery room with me as well.

I turned on the muggle TV. St. Mungo's added a whole new department on. Well actually they built a new building that was right next to the Original St. Mungo's. It was more of a doctors office. It was all muggle style. I started flipping through to channels when somebody knocked on the door. I heard it open then I heard heals clicking. It was either Roxanne or Dominique. I was wrong. It was Molly.

"Hi lils."

"Hi Molls. Oh my god, Molls, you're wearing heals."

"Yeah. I thought I'd wear heals today." We both just laughed.

"So how are you doing?" She asked

"Good."

"That's good" Molly sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed.

"Alright these shoes have been driving me nuts." She took off the heals the sat down. I just started laughing.

"Your going to have a lot of visitors very soon."

"Yeah, I know. Wait how did you get in here? I was put on the restriction of no visitors my first day here?"

"Unless it's the father or family. And you get a five people limit for today. So now you have four to go. And Scorpius doesn't count."

"And why's that?"

"Because, he's the father."

"Oh yeah."

"So how long until you freed from this place?"

"Well depends on the baby."

"Alright you haven't told anybody the name yet. What have you picked?"

"Sirius Regulus Fredrick Malfoy."

"Cute."

"So when is little Sirius due?"

"That is up to him." Molly put her hand on my stomach.

"He's kicked." She said.

Her face lit up and she got so excited. I just laughed.

"Yeah, he's done a lot of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah which is strange because Orion barley kicked, I mean he did but now as much as little Sirius."

"Well you know what that means?"

"No, what?"

"Sirius is going to be a trouble maker." laughed.

"So when are you gonna decide who the godparents are? You haven't decided who Orion's are gonna be yet, and everybody is really anxious to find out."

"Well I wanted to wait until I'm done having kids to decide, you know do it all at once."

"Oh, that would be a lot easier."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do while waiting for Sirius?"

"Well I brought about 2 bags. One bag for cloths for me and there are some baby cloths I fit into my bag and the other had more baby cloths but seeing that they're so small I fit a few books and some puzzle books in the bottom."

"Well I have to go Frank and I have dinner plans."

"Alright have fun." She kissed the top of my head then left. I need to start thinking about godparents. I was thinking Alice and Albus for Orion and For Sirius Possibly Molly and Hugo. I heard another knock.

"Hello? Lily?" I heard

"Mum!" I yelled. She walked down the little entrance hall and pushed the curtain aside.

My room was actually quite large. When you opened the door there was a small hallway the lead into the room it wasn't really bit. The bathroom door was in the hallway. Then there was a small curtain. Then there was a TV on the wall directly across from the bed and a counter with a sink. Then of course there was the coach. And the rocking chair which was about more like a recliner chair.

"They really have upgraded to muggle styles." Mum said.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do until the baby comes. Oh and have you picked a name yet?"

"Yeah, Sirius Regulus Fredrick"

"That a beautiful name sweetheart."

"Yeah, when's daddy coming to visit?"

"Um, some time later tonight."

"Oh, do you know if anybody else is coming?"

"Other than your father and I, no."

"Well Molls was already here."

"Oh, good."

"I'm thinking of making her the godmother."

"That's sweet Lily. What about Orion?"

"Albus and Alice."

"Have you talked it over with Scorpius yet?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should talk it over with him."

"Why?"

"Because he's the father."

"Yeah and I'm the mother."

"Lily, you know what I mean. I know you two have a complicated relationship but that doesn't mean you shouldn't consult with him on decisions like this."

"I'm not going to argue with him over this because knowing him he'll want to make one of his brain-dead mates the godfather and I'm not trust an idiot with my son."

"Well then tell him that, just in a nicer way and work it out."

"I don't trust any of his friends, so I'm picking the godparents whether he likes it or not."

"Lily, just please think about it."

"I have mum, Why do you think I didn't pick one of the names he picked out for the baby!"

"Lily! That isn't very fair."

"Mum, before we knew it was a boy, he picked the name Bellatrix if it were a girl! I'm not letting him pick any guardian or names for my children and that's final."

"Lily, I can understand you opposing the name Bellatrix. I would be against naming my daughter after the woman who attempted to kill me and my mother as well, but she was and still is part of his family and you have to respect his choices even when you don't agree with his choices."

Now I felt guilty. I should consult him about the godparents. I shouldn't be selfish. Mum was right, I should talk it out with Scorpius.

"Lily? You in here?" It was scorpius.

"Yeah Scor, I'm in here."

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"Hello Scorpius."

"How are you?"

"Fine. How about yourself."

"Good."

"Good. I'm going to get something to eat would either of you like anything?" Mum asked.

"No thank you." Scorpius replied.

"Um, maybe later mum."

"Alright." She stood up and left.

"So I don't think I've been completely fair to you as a father." "

What?"

"I was thinking about godparents and I really want Albus and Alice to be Orion's godparents. And I'm pretty sure I was Molly as Sirius's godmother but I'm not so sure on the go father, so I want you to decide."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Scorpius was so happy I could just tell by looking at him.

"So do you have anybody in mind?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Zabini."

"He's not to bad, so alright."

"Great."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my reders for understand my need for a break to clear my head. It worked and now I have so much in my head so I'll get working. :D**

**thank you _SeverusSnape18_, and _enchantresscharm _for reviewing :D**

* * *

"So, how many days until the due date?" Molly asked.

"The doctors say at this rate they're not sure. And that the baby can come at any time." I replied.

"Oh."

"Lily, you awake?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah Scor."

The doctors had told me to get as much rest as possible. He walked in and sat down on the couch.

"My mum is going to bring Orion to see you in about an hour. Then I'm taking him home." Scorpius said.

"How's everything at home?" I asked.

"Good, and actually clean."

"That's surprising." I teased.

"You didn't blow anything up?" Molly added.

"Just because I'm a male doesn't mean I can't keep a house clean."

"I know." Molly said.

"I've only had him a total of a five days. And not like five straight days in a row. I get him every other day. My mum and your mum alternate days. So every three days they get him."

"Nice system Malfoy." Molly said.

"Thanks. It's really easy to feed him to. He eats almost anything."

"Yeah I know." I said. There was another knock.

"Scorpius can you get that?" I asked. He nodded then went to get the door.

When he came back he had a tray of food. He set it on the table next to my bed then sat back down. I looked over the tray. I had a turkey sandwich, cherry yogurt, grape juice, salad and chocolate pudding.

"Wow, the food here actually looks good." Molly said.

"That's because it actually is good." I said.

I un-wrapped the sandwich and started eating. I handed Molly the pudding.

"Here, you want it?"

"Sure." I handed her the spoon.

"How come you don't eat the pudding?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't like how it tastes." I replied.

Molly put a spoon full in her mouth. She had a disgusted look on her face. She stood up and walked to the trash can and spit it out.

"You're not the only one who thinks it taste weird. It taste nasty." She threw it away then rinsed the spoon off and handed it back to me so I could eat my yogurt.

"Maybe you should tell them about it." Scorpius suggested.

"The last thing I want to do is put any of the nurses through any trouble just because I don't like how one small dish tastes."

"Oh."

Scorpius turned on the TV. A few minutes passed and Molly left.

"Muggle TV is complete rubbish!" Scorpius said.

"You're just figuring that out now. Wow Malfoy, I always knew you were a bit thick but this is

ridiculous." Molly had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh hahaha." Scorpius said with an un-amused tone.

"Well I really need to go. I'll see you later." Molly kissed me on my forehead then left.

Scorpius laid back on the couch and some how fell asleep.

Some time after he fell asleep, I managed to fall asleep.

"Orion, go wake daddy up." I heard. I didn't opening my eyes.

I already knew it was Astoria with Orion. I heard running then I heard Scorpius groan.

"Daddy wake up!" I heard Astoria laugh.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Can I wake mummy up?"

"No, Let mummy sleep."

"To late I'm already up." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Mummy!" Orion jumped off scorpius, almost managing to kick Scorpius in the groin, then climbed up onto my bed and sat next to me. I kissed his forehead.

"Mummy, Papa Malfoy took me to work with him!"

"He did?"

"Yeah. I got to sit at his desk and we even went into the department of mysteries."

"Sounds like you had a fun day." Orion nodded.

"How are you doing." Astoria asked.

"Good."

"That's good."

"So when am I going to get my second grandson?"

"The doctors don't really know."

"Oh, well I hope he comes soon."

"So do I."

"Mommy, what's his name?" Orion asked.

"oh, yes, that's what I meant to ask." Astoria said. "Did you two decide on a name?"

"Yes, I told scorpius I liked the name Sirius Regulus, for my dad's god father and his brother. Then for my uncle Fred, Fredrick."

"So Sirius Regulus Fredrick Malfoy?" Astoria asked.

"Yup."

"What about godparents?"

"Um...Well lily picked his godmother, and I got to pick the god father."

"Who?" Astoria said.

"Well I picked Molly."

"And I picked Darrell." Scorpius said.

"What about Orion?"

"Albus, and Alice." Scorpius replied.

"Well that sounds great. Just make sure that if Darrell is his godfather that you make one stipulation." Astoria said

"What?" I asked.

"He has to leave that whack job wife of his or he can't get ever take care of little Sirius. That woman is nuts. She doesn't even have children and she thinks she knows everything there is to being a mother."

"Maggie isn't that bad." Scorpius said.

"yes, she really is." I added.

"I ran into her at the park, and Orion was with me. I sent him off to play. And she says, 'You're really going to just let him go play by himself?' Just by her tone I could tell she thought I wasn't a good mother." Scorpius stayed silent.

"I am so happy you never said you wanted her as his godmother."

"Um...actually..."

"Scorpius you can not seriously tell me you would want that whack job to possibly be the guardian of our son?"

"Well I mean I thought about it."

"Now you're a whack job." Astoria started laughing.

"Well I really have to get home."

"Nice seeing you Astoria." I said.

"You too lily, Hopefully next time we see each other, you won't have the precious little boy in you." She said.

"Hopefully."

Astoria walked over and kissed scorpius and Orion on the forehead, then left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this chapter is alittle short. hope everybody likes it :D**

**thank you** _tree woods_ for reviewing my last chapter

* * *

I'd never been in this much pain before, not even when I had Orion. Scorpius were all in the room. The head healer and a few other healers were in the room. I had holding Scorpius's hand.

"Lily, sweetheart, I think my fingers are broken, could you please lighten up on the grip?" I had been so moody.

"This is your fault so your gonna feel the pain, same as me." I said in a calm tone.

I knew I didn't want to cause him any pain so I loosened my grip. He sighed in relief.

The contractions happened every seven minutes and they hurt so bad. From what the one of the healers said my water would break at anytime.

"AHHHH!" The contractions were getting worse.

"It'll be ok Lily." Scorpius kissed the top of my hand. "You can do it." I looked up at him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too" He said.

The doors flew open and my Mum and Molly came running towards me.

"Sorry, we came as fast as we could." My mum said.

I felt a pop then the real pain started.

"Alright lily, I need you to push." One of the healers said.

"You can do it Lily." Scorpius said, then gave my hand a little squeeze. Through all the pain, I smiled at him. I looked at my mum then at Scorpius.

I pushed as hard as I could. I wanted the pain to stop, but the only way to do that Is for little Sirius to be out.

"Alright give another push" the healer said. I pushed, the pain got even worse. I gave 5 more pushes then heard,

"Alright, I need one more pig push and he'll be out." The pain was unbearable.

"Come on Lily, sweetheart, you can do it." The pain was so bad I let a tear fall from my eyes.

"Lily, your almost there." Scorpius said.

He leaned down then kissed me on the cheek. I looked up at him. I pushed one last time and then I heard a shriek. It was a baby crying.

"Congratulations Lily, it's a boy." I sighed in relief.

I closed my eyes and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Thanks to marizactz for review my last chapter :D**

**It really made me smile to see that as soon as i posted a new chapter only a few minutes later i got a review. and thank you to anyopne else who reviews this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up to Scorpius holding a little baby wrapped in blue.

"Good, you're awake." Scorpius said

"Yeah." I replied. I sat up and looked at Scorpius.

"I love him." Scorpius said.

"What?"

"Little Sirius, he's my little man. He's been out like a light for almost two hours. Right after you gave birth, you were out. They cleaned him up and handed him to me. He hasn't cried while I was holding him once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a very good baby. If he was crying, as soon as someone hands him to me he stops crying." I laughed a bit.

"So what time is it?" I asked.

"About 6."

"Oh man, I've been out for five hours."

"Yeah."

"He's got a lot of hair."

"What color?"

"Blonde, like me. And he's got grey eyes, just like me too."

"Then he's going to be very handsome just like you." Scorpius smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well we are Malfoy's. If I may add Malfoy's are usually very handsome men."

"Yeah, and Malfoy men are also usually arrogant too."

"You know you love it." He kept smirking.

"Yeah, I know I do, and I also love you." I said. He sat down on my bed and kissed me. I heard the door open then I pulled away.

"Mummy!" Orion ran past the curtain and climbed right up onto the bed.

"Hi baby." My dad walked in after him "Hi daddy."

"Hi lily-flower." He walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Is that the baby?" Orion pointed at Scorpius.

"Yeah." Scorpius replied.

"Can I see him." Scorpius stood up and sat on the end of my bed. Orion crawled over to Scorpius.

"What's his name?"

"Sirius."

"Can I hold him?" I looked at Scorpius and then at my dad.

"Yeah I guess, as long as daddy helps you and you're sitting down." I replied

"Ok."

I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Darrell and his wife walked in.

"Hey Malfoy." Darrell said.

"Hi."

"So, where's my godson?"

Scorpius turned so Sirius was in full view of Darrell.

"Right here." Darrell walked over to where scorpius was sitting.

"He looks exactly like you." Darrell said.

"Yeah, he does." Scorpius looked down and smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Darrell asked.

"Uncle Darrell wait your turn!" Orion said. Darrell looked at Orion.

"Alright." He laughed then sat down.

Orion climbed off the bed then sat on the couch. Scorpius propped a pillow under his arm then showed Orion how to position his arms. Scorpius put Sirius in Orion's arms. I could see it in Orion's face that he was proud. He was a big brother and he knew it.

"Should he really be holding him, He's only 2 years old." Darrell's wife, Maggie said.

"I'm not two, I'm three." Orion snapped at her. Darrell laughed a bit, as did scorpius.

"Scorpius is right their and he's sitting down. I'm not worried."

Maggie gave me a look that said _what kind of mother are you? _We all just ignored the look.

After a few minutes Scorpius finally managed to pry Sirius from Orion's arm.

He didn't want to share his brother. It was sweet.

Scorpius handed Sirius off to Darrell. After a few minutes my dad took Sirius from Darrell.

"He has my messy hair." My dad teased.

"He has a lot of hair, but not enough to tell whether or not it'll be messy." I said. My dad just smiled.

"Well we really must be going now." Maggie said.

"But we just got here." Darrell whined.

"We're leaving." Maggie grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

We heard the door slam behind them

"Did I ever mention how I don't like her?" I said.

"Yeah." Scorpius said as he laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

**Thank you _Magenta Stone, SeverusSnape18_, and _marizactz _for review my last chapter. And thank you to everybody else who has been review my chapters :D**

**and I got a review from a guest so who ever that was thank you.**

**Thank you to _Adalina-C-Black_ for favoriting my story. And thank you to anybody else who favorites or has favorited it.**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sirius was born. Only a few more days then both of us would be able to go home. I never had any time to sleep during the day. I always had visitors. The only people I didn't see were Rose and Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy Never seemed to be around when I went over to the manor.

Mr. Malfoy doesn't exactly like me so I certainly didn't expect him to show up to see his newly born grandson.

Everybody had cleared out for the day. Visiting hours were almost over. Sirius was out and I had no idea what time the nurse was going to get him to bring him back to the nursery. It was only seven. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute.

I woke up to a click of the door closing. I was awake I just chose not to open my eyes. She heard footsteps. Then they stopped.

Sirius started fussing. Who ever it was must have walked over and picked Sirius up. I heard the small clicking that the rocking chair made. Sirius started to really cry.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. It's alright. Your ok." I heard.

I couldn't exactly recognize the voice Who ever he was he sounded a bit older. I just barley opened my eye. I was platinum blonde hair and I knew it was Mr. Malfoy.

"It's alright, you're ok, grandpa's here."

I was one hundred percent sure it was Draco. Sirius was really fussing.

I heard him stand up and I'm guessing he walked over to the bassinet. Because I heard the drawl with the formula in it open. Then I heard more footsteps and the clicking from the rocking chair again.

"I may not get along with your mummy, but you're still my grandson. And I love you."

I opened my eyes a bit, Draco was sitting in the rocking chair and feeding Sirius.

I closed my eyes and smiled. I turned over, away from them and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update **

**hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**thanks to _Accidental Goddess_ and _marizactz_ for reviewing my last chapter.**

* * *

I swear to god Sirius is possibly a real angel. He is the most quietist baby I've ever seen. He barley cries and when he does cry it's because he's hungry or he needs to be changed. He only wakes up a few times during the night to be fed.

Scorpius and I took turns his crib was against the wall on my side of the room. I usually ended up waking Scorpius up when it was his turn. But we changed it up alittle we moved the crib so it was at the end of out bed and Scorpius and I would alternate nights. Scorpius would take one night then I'd take the next night. It was a pretty good system we worked out.

"Good morning, Love." Scorpius said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"Good, morning." I replied.

Orion was sitting at the table in his booster seat, and Sirius was in the baby bouncer chair.

"Hi daddy." Orion said.

"Hi Orion." Scorpius kissed Orion on the forehead.

Sirius started the fuss so Scorpius walked over to the bouncer and picked him up, and sat down at the table, I handed him a bottle and he fed Sirius.

After the bottle Sirius was out like a light. Scorpius put him back in the bouncer and he slept silently.

"So what's on today's schedule?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, with it being Saturday, I was thinking just relax for a little bit then I need to go shopping."

"Don't you do enough shopping." Scorpius teased.

"Not for me, for Sirius. I need to get some more cloths for him. Orion's old cloths are to big for him and it's going to start getting cold at night and I think it would be better for him to have cloths that fit him." "Alright. So what's for breakfast?"

"Well," I set a bowl of cereal down in front of Orion. "I made Orion cereal and if you want any feel free to poor yourself a bowl."

Scorpius got that look on his face that he used to get when we were in school. It's that look when your to lazy to do something but your trying to play it like your incapable of doing whatever is that you want to do.

"Can you please get me a bowl?"

"You've got two arms and two lets, you are perfectly capable of getting yourself a bowl." I turned around and turned the water faucet. The room fell silent. I started to wash the few dishes in the sink.

Suddenly I was jerked away from the sink, and spun around. Scorpius snaked his arm around my waist.

"I have dishes to do" I said with a smile.

He smiled deviously. "I have things to do."

I tried to pull back out of his grip but he pulled my even closer and tightened his grip.

"You truly are a Gryffindor."

"Well good because that's exactly what I am."

"You're very brave for one so small. You're feisty, too." I smirked. "But, you smirk like a Malfoy."

"Maybe I'm just spending to much time with you." I said. His expression went blank. He thought I was serious, I could tell. My smirk grew wider and Scorpius looked at me in confusion.

"Lily, have you ever thought of going further?"

"What do you mean by 'further' We have two kids how much further can we get?"

"Marriage." He blurred out. My expression went from shock to confusion.

"So, that's a no?"

"Scorpius, I don't know. I mean we may have two kids together but I'm only 26, and you're only 28, do you really want to be tied down. Nobody ever said that you had to be with me. We may have two sons but that doesn't mean you have to stay tied down to me. You are a great guy and you could be out there dating woman and trying to find the right one."

"Lily, I already found 'the right one.' And I don't feel tied down and I want to be with you and nobody else. You are the one, and I want to be with you, and I want to be a family."

"Scorpius,"

Before I could say anything else he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. He kissed me passionately and pressed his body against mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I felt my cheeks become warm, I was blushing.

Then the silence was broken in the room by a small voice. "Mummy, Daddy, get a room. That's so gross."

Scorpius and I pulled away. I looked over, it was Orion. I had completely forgotten he was still in the room.

I pried myself out of Scorpius's grip and walked back to the sink. I looked back ,Scorpius hadn't moved.

I snapped my fingers and waved my hand at Scorpius. "Babe, Hey!" He looked as if he were totally zoned out.

I snapped my fingers a few more times and he snapped back into reality. "Sorry." He had a sheepish look on his face then scratched the back of his head.

When Orion finished his cereal he put his bowl on the counter and ran into the other room to play.

"Scorpius, can you take Sirius into the living room?"

"Yeah." He picked up the bouncer Sirius was sleeping in and carried him and the bouncer into the other room. I finished cleaning up, and putting everything away.

I walked into the next room. Orion was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks and Scorpius was holding Sirius. The resemblance between them was uncanny. I stood in the doorway going unnoticed for about ten minutes. Scorpius was so good with little Sirius, and Orion. Both of them loved Scorpius. Nobody could get Sirius to smile like Scorpius could.

Orion was the one to finally notice I was standing there.

"Mummy."

I looked at Orion and Scorpius looked up at me, "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"About ten minutes."

"You have the bravery of a lion and the grace of a snake." He teased.

"Thanks" I walked over and sat down next to him. He gave me Sirius then we sat and watched Orion play.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's just school just started so I've been super busy with HW.**

**thanks to _marizactz_ and _dimkasgirl07_ from reviewing my last chapter :D**

**thank you _thefuturejkrowling_, and _TheSecretRomantic _for favoriting**

**Thank you to _dimkasgirl07_ and _Pappy's Girl_ for following my story**

**I hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

* * *

"Mummy! Why can't I go with you and daddy to the beach?" Orion whined.

He stood in front of us, I had Sirius in my arms.

"Because mummy and daddy need time to spend time with each other and we can't really do that if you're with us."

"But me and Sirius are gonna miss you."

I could see tears welling up in Orion's eyes.

I looked at Scorpius.

I hated to see either of my boys cry.

Sirius was already crawling. I couldn't believe that Sirius was already 9 months old. He looks like Scorpius, more than ever.

I opened my mouth to say something but before any words could come out Scorpius cut me off.

"Orion, mummy and I need time to spend with each other and talk. We'll be home in two week then we'll spend so much time with you two." Orin looked down at his feet.

"How does that sound?" Orion wiped his eyes and looked up at Scorpius.

"Ok, I guess." Scorpius picked Orion up and smiled.

"We'll be back real soon. And we'll call you every night, how about that?"

"Yeah!" Orion shouted. Scorpius kissed him on the forehead and then put him down.

"Well, we'll see you in a week." I kisses Sirius and handed him to Mrs. Malfoy.

"I can not wait to get to the beach." I said.

"Yeah…" Scorpius said.

I looked at him, he looked tense. The past few days he's been tense. I still can't figure out why.

When he does something a bit odd and I laugh he gets a sheepish look on his face then walks away.

I don't know what his problem is but I'm hoping I'll find out soon. We went back to the house and grabbed our bags. I put and undetectable extension charm on my page so we put all out stuff in the bag and then left.

"So, to Kings Cross?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius replied. We apparated into London, not to far from the train station and then walked the rest of the way.

"How are we going to get to the beach on a train?" I asked as we sat down in a compartment.

"Well I figured we'd ride into the country then apparate from there." Scorpius said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." The whole ride Scorpius just starred out the window.

I pulled out a book and caught up on my reading.

After an hour Scorpius stood and moved into the seat next to me. I smiled the leaned against him. My eyes slowly shut and everything around me slowly drifted away.

**. . .**

"SCOPRIUS!" I shouted.

I looked around, but I wasn't on the train, I was in my and Scorpius's room. I looked around and all his things were gone.

"SCORPIUS!" I yelled again.

I got up off the bed and ran over to his wardrobe. I opened every drawer, everything, gone. I ran out of the room and into the hall.

I saw a light on, it was coming from Orion's room. I ran into his room and all the toys were put away but all his cloths were gone. His bear, Draco was gone.

I ran into Sirius's room him crib was stripped bare of all the sheets. All his toys were all put away and his cloths were gone.

"Scorpius! Orion! Sirius!" I shouted.

I ran downstairs, nothing seemed out of place. Everything looked perfect…to perfect.

I ran into the kitchen there wasn't anything as to where they'd gone.

Then I heard it, it sounded like a scream, then there was a ringing in my ear and I heard Scorpius's voice.

"Lily, I'm leaving and taking Orion and Sirius. I'm not coming back."

"Scorpius!"

"I'm sorry lily but I don't love you!"

"Scorpius!" I fell to the ground.

**. . . **

My eye snapped open and I shot up from where ever I was laying. I had yelled something but I completely muted it out.

"Lily! It's alright. I'm right here."

Someone's arm were now around me. I finally realized it was Scorpius. I melted into his chest.

"It's ok, I'm right here." I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my grip.

"It was only a nightmare."

"Scorpius, I love you." I blurred out.

He looked down at me, "I love you too." He replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hopefully I'll update a bit sooner :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I just wanted to say between the 21st and the 30th I won't be able to post anything so I'll get to work on my next chapter so.**

**Hope everybody enjoys this chapter :D**

* * *

We got off the train and left the train station. We were in Ireland now and Scorpius was right the country was beautiful.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." We walked down an alleyway and out of sight of any muggles. Then I took Scorpius's hand. "Close you eyes." He said.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to see your reaction when we get there."

"O-k." I replied. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew we were apparating I felt a bit weird but I ignored that feeling.

I felt us hit the ground then I waited for Scorpius to tell us I could open my eyes.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"One second." I waited a few seconds then heard him say

"Aright open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes, everybody was in front of me. Mum, Dad, Grandma and granddad Weasley, and all my aunts, uncles and cousins with their families.

Then I saw James and Albus, who looked, ok. Even my Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah were here, and I looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, along with Orion and Sirius and Scorpius's grandparents.

"What's going on?"

Everybody just smiled at me, it was kind of creepy. Scorpius was out of sight. This had to be another nightmare because all the Potter, Weasley's, Longbottoms, Scamander's and Malfoy's were all in one place smiling and not killing each other. Albus and James weren't trying to kill Scorpius so this had to be a dream or a nightmare.

"Well," I jumped out of my skin when I felt the hand on my shoulder and heard that. I turned around and Scorpius was standing there.

"Scorpius what in Merlin's name is going on?" I demanded.

"Well, you see Lily, I've been thinking a lot, and I've talked to a few people and asked a few questions and I think there's really only one question that really matters."

"What are you talking about?" He had his hands in his pockets and looked very, confused.

"Well, I think I should just get to the point here. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, there was something in his left hand.

"Lily, I want you to know that I love you and nothing can change that." I smiled a bit.

"I love you too." I said. He gave a small half smile. He had mixed emotions in his face, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Lily, I love you and I want to be with you always. I don't want anything more than for you, Orion, Sirius and I to be a family. What I'm trying to say here is…"

"Scorpius, I know what you're saying just get to your point." I teased. He laughed a little Brought his left hand up a bit. I still couldn't see what was in his hand.

"Lily, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life will you," He got down onto one knee.

"Will you please marry me." He brought his hand up, I could see that it was a small box, he flipped it open and reveled a ring with a red ruby on it. I was so short of breath I almost forgot to breath. Orion was bouncy and smiling and Sirius had a big grin on his face.

"Scorpius," I put my hand over my mouth, I didn't even know what to say.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I shouted he quickly stood, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pressed my lips against him. I pulled away and then realized that I'd completely forgotten about everybody else.

Scorpius had his arm around my waist then we walked over to everybody. We were congratulated and then we were face to face with James and Al. Scorpius had a nervous look on his face.

Albus had a blank stair and James was sort of smiling. James hugged me then looked at Scorpius.

"You heart her and I hurt you." He said. I hit his arm, very hard. He looked at me and got the message. Albus just looked at him, his expression hadn't changed.

"I'm still mad at you, but I know you make her happy so I'm willing to put the past behind us and be friends again." a he grin grew across my face. I flew forward and hugged Albus.

"Thank you, Al." I whispered in his ear.

Scorpius held out his hand and Albus shook it.

We made our way over to Scorpius's parents and grandparents.

Astoria hugged me and gave me little Sirius, Scorpius picked up Orion.

Sirius was still smiling and Orion was happier than ever. I took Sirius and Scorpius picked Orion up.

"So how long have you known?" I said as I poked Orion in the stomach.

"Daddy told me a week ago, He told me I couldn't tell you and that it was going to be a surprise." Orion said.

"And how long have you been planning this?" I looked at scorpius.

"For about 3 months." He said with a smirk. "I asked you father about four or five months ago during work."

"Well, you did good." I teased. I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away, with a smirk on his face.

"You know I like the sound of Lily Malfoy, it's got a ring to it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**thank you _Xterker23_ for reviewing me last chapter**

**And thank you _julie662_ for following my story :D**

**thanks for being patient everybody :D**

* * *

We said goodbye to everybody, then before anyone could stop us Scorpius apparated us to the beach. We checked into the hotel and started to unpack.

When I finished I just plopped back onto the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes just to relaxed, for once I don't have two boys hanging on me, holding onto my ankles or attached at the hip.

This was going to be a great week.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Scorpius, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Relaxing."

"Why?"

"Because this is a vacation."

"Yeah, I know, but there are loads of things to do."

"Well we just got here and I'm a bit tired."

"Aww, come on." He whined. I swear he sounded just like Orion. "It's only three o'clock. You don't seriously want to spend the whole afternoon in this room." I honestly did. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You sound just like your son." I said with a smirk.

"Which one?"

"Orion." Scorpius didn't say anything. I closed my eyes again. And just laid back and relaxed.

Suddenly I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and saw Scorpius had plopped down next to me, he was starring at me. I smiled, then sat up.

Scorpius sat up when he noticed I had, I pushed myself up and crawled to where the pillows were neatly placed. Scorpius crawled up after me and I snuggled into his side.

"This is going to be a great vacation" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I know, no kids, no annoying family, no work, and no responsibility for the entire week." I replied.

"You got that right."

"So what shall we do for dinner?"

"I was thinking going to the restaurant across the street."

"Sounds good." Scorpius smiled.

"How about later we go down to the beach?" Scorpius suggested. I nodded in agreement.

**. . .**

"Lily, come on the waters great!" Scorpius shouted from the water. I was sitting on a beach towel in my bikini, reading Quibbler.

"No, I'm good." I buried my face into what I was reading.

A minute later I was scoped up off my towel and being carried away from out spot. I tried to squirm out of the hold but I couldn't. Scorpius was carrying me towards the water.

"NO! Scorpius you put me down!"

"I will in a minute!"

"I mean you put me down on the shore!" He laughed hysterically.

"Not a chance." "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You put me down this instant!"

"Alright!"

I looked around and by the time I realized we were in the water it was to late, he'd dropped me right into the water. I let out a scream right before I went under. The water was freezing. I came up out of the water and stood up.

"You are such a jerk!" I shouted.

He was still laughing at me. I pushed him with all my might, he lost his balance and fell right down into the water. I got out of the water right as he came up.

"Oh, come on Lily!" He shouted.

"NO!" I was freezing and dripping wet.

Scorpius was running toward me. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then I quickly pulled out my wand and aimed it at him.

"I will hex you if you even think of throwing me into the water again."

"Jeez Lil' I just came to sit down." I hesitantly put my wand away, Scorpius laid down next to me.

"So it's almost six, do you want to go back to the hotel and then go out to dinner?" Scorpius asked

"Sure." We packed everything up, then went back to the hotel to get dressed.

**. . .**

"That restaurant was great" Scorpius said as he laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, it was good." I replied.

"So what shall we do for the rest of the night?"

"Maybe see what's on TV and if there's nothing on pop in a movie."

"Sounds good." I laid down next to Scorpius as he started to flip through channels.

"So movie it is." He said after a minute or so. I started laughing, then I went and picked out one of the movie I'd brought with me.

"What movie did you pick?" Scorpius asked as I put the movie in.

"Does it really matter?" I replied.

"Not really." I laid back down next to Scorpius and watched the movie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...and being patient with me :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you_ xosunshinegirlxo _and _13Kali _for following my story :D**

**Thanks you** _**RaeNSesshy4Life**_ **for favoriting my story :D**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update...I"ve been working on updating more often so yeah sorry**

**hope everyone likes this chapter :D**

* * *

It was the last day of our vacation and we were trying to make the best of it. We'd gone sailing, parasailing, water skiing, and we even went to a local fair in the next town over.

It was a great week, Scorpius got to go to the sports bar down the street and I went to the spa in the hotel.

It was a great vacation, I just didn't want it to end.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end sometime.

We were finishing up all our packing when I came across a picture we'd taken the first day of vacation. Scorpius was wearing all black, and I was wearing a red sundress.

I turned to see Scorpius trying to shut his suitcase. He was beat red, with anger no doubt.

"Calm down." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Well the damn thing won't close!" He shouted.

"Did you fold your cloths or did you just pile them in?" He turned a deeper shade of red then looked at the ground.

"Alittle of both." He mumbled.

"Well then take everything out, fold everything, then put them in." He groaned then flipped the suitcase open. He threw everything onto the bed then sat down. He began to fold things in a messy fashion.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

I sat down beside him and started folding things and placing then back into his suitcase. When we finished he was finally able to shut his suitcase.

"Thanks, Lily." I smiled then stood up off the bed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know."

"How about we just go for a walk?"

"Good idea."

I grabbed my sunglasses off the bed and headed for the door. Scorpius wasn't far behind. He grabbed the key and then we left.

**. . .**

"So, what are we going to do about the wedding?" Scorpius asked

"I don't know I haven't thought about that." I replied.

"Knowing my mother she'll try and make it a big white wedding with every person from the ministry attending." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Where would she want to have it?"

"Probably at some huge church."

"Well I really wanted to have the wedding at the Burrow."

"You can tell that to her not me."

"I will. Also the only people from the ministry that will be attending are family and close friends. I will not have my wedding day plastered all over the Daily Prophet! Rita Skeeter will not be allowed and neither will her Niece, Regina!"

"Weren't you friends with Regina while you were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes and that was a huge mistake because she was a horrible gossip who almost ruined my life!"

"How?"

"This was while I was in my third year. She had a thing for Lorcan and as you already know Lorcan, Alice and I were very close friends and he was dating Rose. She started to get jealous of both mine adn Rose's close relationship with him so she started telling people I was snogging him. She went straight to Rose and told her I was snogging Lorcan. Rose was ready to kill me and Lorcan, but then she realized that Regina was trying to start rumors again and Rose hexed her."

"So how long has it been since you talked to her?"

"I haven't talk to her since I was 13."

"Oh."

"So anyway, back to the wedding."

"Like I said I want to have it at the Burrow, and I swear if your mother think's she can tell me what to do in my wedding, don't get me wrong I love your mother but she will not be a control freak while planning the wedding. What I say goes and if she doesn't like it tough luck."

"What about what I want?"

"Well what do you want for the wedding?"

"To be able to pick my grooms men and what I wear. I don't mind having it at the Burrow and the rest is up to you. As long as it's not a pink fluffy wedding or some big white fluffy wedding I'm fine with what ever you decide on. I just don't want my mother blowing it all out of proportion."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**thanks for reading adn I hope everyone liked the chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as we walked in the door of Scorpius's parents house we were bombarded by Orion, who was so happy. Sirius came crawling in after is brother.

I picked Sirius up and he just smiled. I handed Sirius to Scorpius. His smile only grew bigger. Astoria ran in and hugged both of us then told Orion to go get his things.

"So when do you want to start planning the wedding?" Astoria asked. "I told you so!" Scorpius said as he laughed.

"Now if you will, I believe you owe me five sickles now."

Scorpius and I had made a bet on the way home. He said that as soon as Astoria greeted us she'd asked when we wanted to start planning the wedding. I said that she'd wait until before we left with the boys. I stuck my hand in my pocket and then handed him five sickles.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing." Both Scorpius and I said nervously. Astoria gave a suspicious look then starting asking all sorts of questions about the wedding.

"Mother, we'd prefer to wait a while before we start planning."

"Oh but why? I've already started I already reserved a church and a banquet hall and I've already made an appointment for lily and I to go shopping for a wedding dress. I already asked my 4 nieces to be your bridesmaids and my one niece you went to school with is going to be your maid of honor and everything's all set."

"Whoa! What?!" Both Scorpius and I shouted.

Scorpius saw I was grinding my teeth out of anger and just as I was about to start screaming Scorpius cut me off.

"Mother, we were talking about it a bit over vacation and we decided to have the wedding at the Burrow. Lily already picked out who she wants for her bridesmaids and she already decided that Alice was her maid of honor." Astoria's facial expression went from excited to disappointed.

"But I already got everything set."

"Mother-"

I put my hand out and stopped Scorpius before he could say anything because the truth was he was a momma's boy who would rather bargain with his mother then tell her straight out what is going to happen.

"With all due respect, we already decided on the Burrow, and I already decide on my bridesmaids. Alice is going to be my maid of honor because she is my best friend and I don't know any of Scorpius's cousins. I'll be damned if I let you take control of this wedding and I'm sorry if I'm being rude or mean but I was going to plan the wedding with my mother and grandmother too, not just let you control everything."

Astoria had a look of guilt on her face, she knew she'd gone a little to far and she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started planning anything." She said.

"I was just over excited. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, now if you wouldn't mind please cancel all appointments or reservations you've made." Mrs. Malfoy nodded then went to get Sirius's things.

**. . .**

"You could have been a bit nicer about that you know." Scorpius said.

"No I really couldn't have." I replied

"Well you could have at least said it in a nicer tone."

"Oh, like you did? If I had let you try to tell your mother that, you would have ended up giving in and I would be having the wedding of my nightmares."

"That is not true, I would have become stern and straight forward."

"Not really, you are a momma' boy, whatever momma thinks is best for her baby, momma gets. You always give in to her every time!"

"Name one time I gave in to my mother!"

"When there was the banquette for the Ministry back when you were 19 and I was 17, I was given a nice red dress that my grandmother hand made for me to wear, which I absolutely loved and she made you black dress robes by hand, then your mother went off behind our backs and bought you the most hideous green dress rode ever made which was uglier than the dress robe my uncle Ron wore to the Yule ball at the Triwizard Tournament, and that saying something because those were hideous! Then she went and bought me the ugliest and goofiest green dress in the world and you argued with her and when you finally stopped arguing with her she'd won and I looked like a complete fool in from of the minister of magic and we even made the front page of the Daily Prophet as the ugliest pair at the banquette."

"My mother didn't know that we'd already had something to wear!"

"Yes she did! I showed her the dress and she called it ugly and then tried to burn it in the fire place. If I hadn't walked in on her she would have to!"

"That is not true!"

"Wanna bet! Rose was with me when I caught your mother trying to burn it!" Scorpius was beat red and looking angrier than even.

"That is not true!"

"You no what else isn't true?"

"What?"

"When you say or think you're sleeping in this room with me tonight."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you can go sleep on the coach tonight!" I shouted then shoved a pillow and a blanket at him.

"No you can go sleep on the coach." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Who owns this house? Because I believe my name is the only one on the deed to it, so you can go sleep on the coach!" He clenched his fist then took the pillow and blanket and walked out of the room.

When he was down stairs I walked into Orion's room.

"Sweetie, come on, you can sleep in mommy's room tonight." Orion Jumped for joy then cleaned up his toys and ran into my room.

I picked Sirius up off the floor where he'd been playing and brought him into my room. I changed him into his Pajama's then put him to bed.

Orion was far to hyper to go to bed so I played with him for a bit.

Then when he finally fell asleep I went to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but i hope everyone enjoys this chapter**

**thank you _Mia Emerald_ for favoriting and following my story**

**thank you _alwayslovingwessa_ for following my story**

**And thanks you _Harryfan94_ for following my story :D**

* * *

Scorpius slept on the coach for the next week because he refused to admit that I was right.

I even over heard him talking to his father over the Floo network, he even said that Scorpius was a momma's boy. He said that his best option was to admit he was wrong and apologize to me.

But he was to full of himself to apologize so Orion slept on Scorpius's side of the bed every night.

Orion and Sirius were at my parents house so I could get some work done. Scorpius was out so I was all alone. I had gotten most of the cleaning done and I'd gotten everything out for dinner.

Ever since our fight, Scorpius goes to his parents for dinner and doesn't come back until eight o'clock.

I finished cleaning up the boy's toys and then walked into the kitchen.

I got everything out for dinner then looked at the clock. I had an hour to kill because some stuff still needed to defrost.

I went into the living room and sat down on the coach.

No sooner had I sat down the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door.

It was Darrell Zabini.

"Hello Darrell, nice to see you."

"Hi Lily." "What brings you hear today?"

"Um…" Darrell rubbed the back of his neck and had a sheepish look on his face.

"Scorpius sent me here." I looked in confusion. Why would Scorpius send Darrell here?

"Why couldn't Scorpius come home himself?"

"He just asked me to do this and I have no idea how he talked me into this, but Scorpius wants me to tell you that he's really sorry and that you were right."

I starred in disbelief. The nerve! He finally realizes I was right then he's too much of a coward to even come home and say it for himself!

"Well I'd like to here those words out of his mouth not yours. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him. You tell him he can either come say it to my face or he shouldn't bother coming home tonight!"

Darrell had a look of Pity on his face. "Alright I'll tell him. Nice seeing you."

I smiled and kissed Darrell on the cheek.

He was like family, he was and still is one of Albus's best friends. Darrell was also my nephew Ron's godfather.

My mother and father brought the boys home. They stayed for dinner then my mother went to put the boys to bed.

"So are you and Scorpius still arguing?" My father asked.

"Yes, and he's only made it worse. This afternoon he sent Darrell to apologize for him instead of coming home and doing it himself."

"Lily, there's something you need to understand."

My father motioned for me to sit on the coach.

I walked to the coach and sat next to my dad, he looked me in the eye.

"Scorpius is a Malfoy. What you need to understand is Malfoy's have a hard time admitting they're wrong, it's not easy especially when he's in a relationship with a Potter. I know you'd be the first to say I told you so, when he does apologize. Your brother's being the second and the third to tell him. His father would be the fourth, and I could go on and on about this but, do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded.

"Daddy, do you think he'll apologize to me on his own."

"If he does, let him take his time and don't tell him 'I told you so' just say ok, say thanks for apologizing and move on."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really sorry it's taken this long to update, it's just with the holidays and my school work I've been trying to keep up. But I got a laptop so it should be easier to update now. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**thank you _xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, kandib293,_ and _CrazyCatLady101_ for following my story**

**thanks _TinyRules_ for adding my story to your favorites**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**This chapter is from Scorpius's POV**

* * *

"Scorpius you've screwed thing up at home really bad this time, haven't you?" Zabini asked as he walked into the room.

"I reckon I have. What did she say?" I replied

"She said if you want to apologize you have to do it yourself. She's pretty pissed off now, there's only one way to end whatever you've gotten yourself into. Just go an apologize for whatever you did. What did you do by the way?"

"We got into an argument, she called me a mama's boy and said I always give into my mother."

"Well you do."

"I do not!"

"Malfoy, let's be honest whatever your mother's wanted you've always given in."

"Name one time!"

"When there was the banquette for the Ministry back when you were 19 and Lily was 17, she was given a nice red dress that her grandmother hand made for me to wear and she made you black dress robes by hand, then your mother went off behind your backs and bought you the most hideous green dress rode ever made. Then she went and bought Lily the ugliest and goofiest green dress in the world and you argued with her and when you finally stopped arguing with her she'd won and you both looked like a complete fool in from of the minister of magic and you even made the front page of the Daily Prophet as the ugliest pair at the banquette."

"You sound just like Lily."

"Well that's because she's right, Malfoy! You are a mama's boy. You always give into you mother. That will never change. You need to stop being a coward and go apologize to her yourself instead of sending me because that only pissed her off even more!"

"It's scary how close you and Lily sound while explaining the details of that story."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about how long it's taken to update...and sorry this chapter's a bit short.**

**Thank you Readergirl56 for favoriting my story.**

**and thank you ckincaidx3 forfollowing my story**.

* * *

The was a knock on the door, i walked from the kitchen to the front door. I opened the door, it was Scorpius. He was soaking wet, It was raining rather hard. He looked as if he'd walked home.

"Can come in?"

"You live here too you idiot, of course you can come in. Go change first you must be freezing!." He nodded, then went upstairs.

When he came back down he was in a flanal button up long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"What in the hell were you doing outside in this weather? Were you stupid enough to walk home?"

Scorpius didn't say anything, he just staired down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, are you going to say something?" He still said nothing.

"Well if you're not going to say anything you might as well leave and go back to Darrell's ."

"I'm trying to gather my thoughts so I don't screw things up more than I already have." He said as he looked up at me. I wasn't expected him to say that. "Well then, have you gathered your thoughts?"

"I think I have."

"Alright then start at anytime."

"Lily, you were right. I was wrong. I thought about it a lot, I would have given into my mother and while I wish you had have spoken to my mother a little nicer, you were right to speak to her like that. She was getting over exciting and wasn't thinking." He took a deep breath.

"And I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Daddy!" Orion shouted as he ran down the stairs and over to Scorpius, who then picked Orion up and hugged him.

"Are you coming home today?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, am I coming home today?" He asked then looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded

* * *

**thanks for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright so I know it took me forever to update and I am so sorry about that but I've been trying to work on my fictionpress story and trying to keep up on my school work.**

**But I've been on break and I've been working on a few other things and I just finished all this within the past three hours. So I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

The wedding was only four months away. Today was my appointment at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I had my brides maids, Alice, Dominique Roxanne, Victoire, Rose, Darcy, Lucy and Molly with me. I also had my mum, grandma, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Fleur, Aunt, Audrey, Aunt, Angelina, Aunt Susan, Aunt Luna, Narcissa and Astoria with me.

"Alright, I have all the dresses in the back, I'll go get them now." Madam Malkin said.

"Size three right?"

"Yes." I replied. Madam Malkin walked out of sit.

"So Lily, what kind of dress are you looking for? I think you'd look brilliant in a ball gown." Astoria said.

"I don't like ball gowns."

"Oh, what about mermaid tails those are beautiful dresses. You can have long train with it and everything."

"I hate mermaid dresses."

"Oh, well, what about sleek and sexy."

"I don't want to look sexy."

"Well then what kind of dress do you want?" Astoria asked.

"I want a dress that is like my Aunt Luna's wedding dress and my mums wedding dress."

"Oh, I saw your mother's wedding dress. It was nice." Astoria said with a half smile.

"I saw Luna's dress as well." Astoria had a serious look on her face.

"It was different."

"Ginny, Hermione and I made it from scratch. It was exactly what I wanted. It fit me."

"Oh, Luna dear, It as a pleasure to help you. The dress was beautiful." Grandma said

"What did it look like?" Rose asked.

"It was Purple, with all sorts of different buttons and we cast a few different charms to make it glow and sparkle. It was a very different from a traditional wedding gown." Hermione said.

"That doesn't sound like a wedding dress at all." Astoria said.

"I love that dress." I said. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Astoria had rolled her eyes.

"I want something long and elegant like my mother's but different and colorful like my Aunt Luna's.

Madam Malkin brought one of the racks of dresses out then went to get the next rack. Astoria, Roxy, Dominique and I started to look through the racks. Astoria picked out a mermaid tail dress. Roxy and Dominique found a dress but wouldn't show me which one and I found a dress that covered my feet and was the perfect length.

. . .

I had seven dresses to try on I put the one Rose picked out on first. It was a strapless fit and flare silhouette with allover-lace bodice and tiered satin-organza skirt. I walked out and Rose was smiling and glowing with happiness.

"You look beautiful!" Rose shouted with glee.

"I like it." I said. I truly liked it but I couldn't see myself walking down the isle in it.

"You look amazing." My mom said.

"I'm not crazy about this dress." Astoria said.

"Oh Astoria she looks beautiful." Narcissa said.

I went back to the changing room and put the Astoria picked out. It was a strapless taffeta mermaid gown with a beaded appliques on the bust and hip. It had a corset back which I wasn't crazy about.

I walked out and stood to get opinions.

"I LOVE IT!" Astoria shrieked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. None of my cousins smiled excepts Lucy. She seemed to like it. It was a beautiful dress but just not for me.

"I don't like it." I said.

Astoria's smiled immediately disappeared.

I walked back and put on the net dress Molly had defiantly picked the next one out. It was a Ruched sweetheart bodice, with a side drape and pick-up skirt. It had a black satin sash that I thought was classy. Molly was smiling when I walked out in the dress.

Everyone seemed to like it, even Astoria.

Next I tried on my mothers choice. It was a halter style with a beaded lace split front A-line skirt with beaded embroidery at the empire waist. I love the dress she picked out. My cousin's loved the dress Astoria had a straight face. I couldn't tell if she liked it, and Narcissa was smiling.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. My cousin's all started talking at once which was a normal thing for our family.

"Alright!" I shouted.

"You looked so beautiful." My mother said.

My grandmother was crying and smiling. I looked at Astoria.

"I don't hate it, but I don't exactly like it."

"Well I love it. I want to set this one aside for later." I said then walked back to the changing room.

I tried on three more dresses. One ball gown, which Victoire picked out and two mermaid tail dresses which Darcy and Astoria picked out. It didn't really like any of them.

Alice, Lucy, Narcissa, my grandma, my Aunt Luna, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Audrey, and Aunt Fleur all picked out a dress. I looked around for a little bit and found two dresses. I had eleven dresses to try on.

My Aunt Fleur picked out a ball gown with pleated skirt tiers and a lace-up back. Narcissa and grandma picked out a satin A-line gown with cap sleeves and a chiffon split front overlay and metallic embroidery.

My Aunt Audrey picked out a dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a Flattering A-line silhouette and a sash at the waist. It was simple, but I didn't like it.

The dress my Aunt Angelina picked out had pleated sweetheart bodice, with a side drape cascades from a beaded empire waistline.

Next, I tried the one Lucy picked out for me. It was a ball gown, taffeta bodice, with a cascading floral appliques shape. My Aunt Hermione picked out two dresses. One was a strapless gown with an angled draped pick-ups that made a stunning and slimming A-line silhouette, and a sweetheart neckline.

The second dress was a high-collar halter with a side-draped trumpet gown, with a beading and button back.

Alice picked out a Long dress with cap sleeves, a beaded lace bodice and a champagne sash at the waist.

"Ok, I absolutely love this dress." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Can you say your best friend knows your style?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I hugged Alice then turned to my mum.

"I love it." My mum said.

"It's beautiful." Astoria said. Her words shocked me. Through the whole appointment she either commented that she didn't like the dress to she just didn't say anything.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I had the dress set aside along with the one my mum picked out.

There were only three more dresses left to try on. I wanted to try on the one I picked out next.

My first choice was a satin A-line halter with a split front and beaded lace and a lace-up back. I walked out and everyone liked it even Astoria. I set that one aside as well then tried on my second choice.

It was a strapless dress with A-line skirt that flowed from the beaded empire. I love this dress so much. I didn't leave the dressing room to show everybody this dress. If I picked this dress I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

I looked at the last dress, which was a no brainer as to who picked it out. It was a knee length dress that looked vintage. It was had an embellished bodice with an overlay of lace. It stuck out because it was bright yellow. I don't know where she found it but I liked it. I walked out and spun in it.

"I love love love it!" I said.

"But it's not a wedding dress! It's some kind of party dress!" Astoria shouted.

"Astoria, please." Narcissa said.

"No, I'm sorry but that is not a proper wedding dress!"

"Well it may not be a proper wedding dress to you but it looks beautiful to me!" I yelled.

"I love my Aunt Luna's style. If I bought this dress I would wear it with pride. I would also have my mum, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Luna and my cousins help me alter it to make it look like my Aunt Luna's wedding dress!"

"That is absurd Lily!" Astoria shouted.

"I don't care, Astoria! If you haven't noticed yet this is my wedding! NOT YOURS, MINE! I will walk down the isle in whatever I damn well please! I've never been one of the 'normal' girls I've always been a bit strange just like my godmother! I love being different and if other people don't approve well I just don't care!" I shouted.

Astoria stood up and walked out. I looked at Narcissa.

"I understand if you want to go now that she's left." I said.

"No, dear. While you were in the changing room she was saying how she started to plan the wedding but when you came home you changed everything. I think hearing what you just said is what she needed. I love her but she gets a bit opinionated sometimes." I smiled then turned to everyone else.

"So, what do you think?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I sorry it took forever for me to update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So hey everybody...sorry it took forever for me to update and sorry this chapter isn't that long...I'm gonna get to work on my next chapter and then try and update soon. **

**Thanks to everybody who's been following reviewing and reading.**

* * *

"So, I want all your opinions on which dress you like the most." I said.

"Well I don't care which dress you pick as long as you love it." My mum said.

"I agree with you mother." Narcissa said. My grandma nodded.

"Well, I think you look great it the one your mother picked, but also you look good in the one you picked out." Rose said.

"I'm not going to be bias to the dress I picked out, but I think you look good in it, but I also love the dress your mum picked out." Alice said.

"I love the dress Aunt Luna picked out, but I kind of think that that's more of a party dress." I said.

"Ok." Aunt Luna said with a smile on her face.

"I love he dress you picked out mum, and I can't choose between that dress and the one Alice picked out." I said.

"Whatever you pick is going to look beautiful on you." Victoire said.

"Alright, I'm going to go in and make my decision and come out in the dress." I said.

I walked back into the changing room.

I loved all the dresses but I could only get one. It took me about a half hour to try and decide. I narrowed it down between the dress my mum picked out and the dress Alice picked out. I finally came to a decision and put on the dress.

I walked out and my cousins grinned.

"Lily! You look amazing." My Grandma said.

I was wearing the dress with the cap sleeves, a beaded lace bodice and a champagne sash at the waist, Alice's choice. Alice squeed with glee.

"You look amazing!" Alice cheered.

"Scorpius is going to be speechless." Rose said.


End file.
